Operation Pridelands
Operation Pridelands is a video game inspired by The Lion King. It was released on March 11, 2004, by Disney Interactive Studios. Information Premise "The reign of Scar is over and the animals that fled the hyenas can now come home. Help Timon and Pumbaa bring these animals back to the Pride Lands. Are you up for the challenge?"http://www.amazon.com/Disney-Operation-Pridelands-PC-CD-Classics-pc/dp/B003U3X60U Gameplay At the start of the game, Kigali the bird can be seen flying over the Pride Lands in search of the animals who've fled the reign of Scar. Shortly afterward, Timon and Pumbaa enter the jungle in search of a rhinoceros named Gaucíngoua, whom they eventually find and receive instructions from regarding where the animals of the Pride Lands are. Timon and Pumbaa approach a map that Gaucíngoua has drawn, where they can begin their journey to bring the lost animals home. Tasks * Gozi the frog is imprisoned in a termite hill by Kisangani, the termite queen, so the player must clear the termite nest of insects by placing them in Pumbaa's mouth. * Kasai the snake is too hungry to move, so the player must throw fruit into his mouth. * Congo the elephant refuses to come back to the Pride Lands unless Pumbaa beats him in a test of strength. The player must choose the right moves for Pumbaa during the fight until Congo falls off the dueling platform. * Mimipo the hippopotamus has been separated from her sister, Sisipo, and is lost. The player must navigate underwater by avoiding fish and their stinging bubbles. While underwater, the player can use Mimipo's whirlpools and Pumbaa's gas to avoid obstacles and break down barriers. * Rock'n'cha the chameleon doesn't want to return to the Pride Lands because he likes partying in the jungle, so the player must prove that he has good dance moves. Before the dance-off, Pumbaa goes searching for costumes. Afterward, Timon has his dance-off with Rock'n'cha, in which the player must imitate the lizard's movements by clicking on bubbles that match Rock'n'cha's. * Makuru Kasiksi the spider is asleep in her web. The player must use fireflies to light Timon and Pumbaa's path as they steal her food in order to force her back into the Pride Lands. Controls * The yellow bug at the bottom of the screen is for requesting assistance. * The red bug at the bottom of the screen is for quitting the game. Trivia *In the title of the game, "Pride Lands" is misspelled as "Pridelands". Media Lion King Operation Pridelands PART 1 (Game For Preschool Kids)|''Operation Pridelands'' (Part 1) Lion King Operation Pridelands PART 2 (Game For Preschool Kids)|''Operation Pridelands'' (Part 2) Lion King Operation Pridelands PART 3 (Game For Preschool Kids)|''Operation Pridelands'' (Part 3) Lion King Operation Pridelands PART 4 (Game For Preschool Kids)|''Operation Pridelands'' (Part 4) Lion King Operation Pridelands PART 5 (Game For Preschool Kids)|''Operation Pridelands'' (Part 5) Lion King Operation Pridelands PART 6 ENDING (Game For Preschool Kids)|''Operation Pridelands'' (Part 6) References Category:The Lion King video games Category:Media Category:Video games